


Feisty Love

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feisty Love

John laughs again as he manages to catch Katie’s hands with his, pulling her arms behind her back so she can’t stop him kissing her. She sighs, then, finally, gives in, allowing him control for once. He rewards her with tenderness, soft kisses, his lips trailing from her own lips down her neck, in over her collarbone and to her breasts. He pauses there, lavishing kisses to them before he finally releases her hands, knowing she will need her hands to balance. She shifts, legs drifting apart hands clawing into his hair as he shifts closer, his lips light over her hips and lower. The kisses are light and she openly moans at the feel of his lips closing around her clit, her body bucking to his lips. He smirks at her when he pulls back, amused and yet not standing. She gives in, pulling him closer, demanding he continues. He continues gracefully, tongue and lips working together to get her closer and needy. She arches again when she finally comes undone, screaming her pleasure in a way she rarely does.


End file.
